Templates including those using block copolymer (BCP) materials generally rely on multiple overlays to create various sections in for example bit patterned media (BPM) template fabrication. One overlay is used to create data zones with magnetic dots and another overlay to create servo zones with trenches in which magnetic dots are created. The use of multiple overlays includes more processing time and frequent quality issues due to misalignments and mismatched layer thicknesses.